


Totally Uncalled For

by LissyStage



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Takano-san utters the most corny line ever, Onodera finds that, though he wants to fight back from the other man's affections, as well as his own... That line was totally uncalled for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Uncalled For

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: TrisanaChandler13
> 
> Warning: Graphicness, typical Onodera tsundere behavior, and a clingy Takano-san, who almost always ends up getting what he wants (ahem, the d).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the series, the anime, the characters, or the ideas. Not only that, but I am not Japanese.

_"I've always...wanted to spoil you rotten," Takano-san whispered piteously, arms slung around Onodera's chest._

Onodera's eyes widened marginally, surprise tickling him pink, before we realized how close the other man was. Tugging at the arms, which seemed to have slipped lower to his waist, he subsequently realized the situation he was now in.

"Why should I have to let go?" Takano grunted - more like he whined - his long arms encircling around his subordinate's waist. Onodera panicked slightly and pulled fruitlessly at Takano's arms, trying to escape the steel-like grip.

It was just like the man to go ahead and try to turn what had been a serious heart-to-heart into another excuse to keep Ritsu in his evil clutches. It was totally uncalled for. Just because Ritsu may have given in to his desire to question what would come of their relationship was of no consequence, and the man had responded with something completely cheesy; well, it didn't mean he could go ahead and do whatever the hell he wanted.

After a few minutes of struggling, to no avail, Onodera eventually gave up and slumped forward in the unyielding grasp. Takano tightened his arms just the slightest bit, before loosening up his hold enough to drag Onodera over to the bed. Another grunt, and Onodera was lying on his side. Scowling at the entire situation, Onodera sat up to drag the blankets out from under his legs and ass, before dropping back onto the pillows and snuggling underneath the mass. A few seconds later, he felt the unmistakable weight of the other man settle in next to him. An arm swung over his waist, again, and pulled him closer into a large, warm chest. Onodera felt the familiar heat of a blush overtake his tanned skin, and made a disgruntled noise, even as he snuggled back into the chest.

Takano's hair tickled his neck as the man's head slid down until his lips met Onodera's, unfortunately, clothed shoulder. The arm that had been comfortably settled around the younger man's waist moved up, tugging the fabric of his oxford shirt down until Takano's lips met warm, familiar skin.

Onodera shivered despite himself, unconsciously butting his shoulder up to Takano's warm lips.

Taking advantage of Onodera's relaxed demeanor, Takano laid kiss after kiss on the unclothed shoulder, before opening his mouth the tiniest bit to bestow a different sort of kiss. Open-mouthed kisses soon became licks and nips, and Onodera felt any sort of protest slip his mind as he felt the threads of arousal take hold of him. Gulping the saliva that had flooded his mouth, he meekly trailed his own arm, mindful of the mouth tracing the path from shoulder to neck, onto the other man's hip, gripping tightly.

A moan reverberated through his chest, lips pressed together in a futile attempt to stifle any and all sounds. Rough stubble brushed the skin of his back, and that same sinful mouth licked and nipped a path down Onodera's back. Once the man had made his way to the small of the younger man's back, all motion ceased. Onodera's eyes flew open when he felt himself pushed down onto his back.

Takano straddled his hips, grinding down onto the unmistakable hardness beneath him. Onodera bit his lips as he clamped down on the urge to buck up. A strong hand caressed his cheek, before another one joined, both trailing down the man's neck to his chest. As a pair of fingers rubbed and brought his nipples to attention, Takano attacked his mouth with a vigor. Unlike past encounters, Onodera felt the need to kiss back just as hard, hands coming up to grip Takano's shoulders.

Once his lips were released, Takano licked and sucked down the expanse of the brunet's neck, trailing down until he met a familiar, pink nub. He sucked it into his mouth, before biting down lightly. Onodera finally let out a moan as he arched into the wet warmth, arms scrambling for purchase on the sheets beneath him, previously forgotten in the midst of their embrace.

Letting go of the right-side of Ritsu's chest, Takano shifted his attention to the left, right hand coming up to rub and pinch the other.

"T-Takano... san..." Onodera moaned lowly in his throat.

The man let go of the nipple, crawling up to meet Onodera's lips in a kiss, chaste in comparison to the previous one they had shared. Sitting up, Takano rolled over to take off his pajama bottoms and boxers, before straddling the slender hips again to rub his throbbing erection on Onodera's.

Below him, Onodera couldn't help but stare at the sight of their respective erections astride one another, before Takano took them both into hand. Onodera threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. Takano crushed his mouth onto his, tongue stroking along another warm muscle, mimicking the ministrations of his fist. His thumb brushed over the heads of their twin erections. Pre-cum pearled at the slits, helping his fist to continuously glide stroke after stroke, pleasure racing through his veins. He felt a burning settle at the bottom of his gut, and let loose a groan into Onodera's mouth, kissing harder as the pleasure escalated.

Onodera opened his eyes when his felt that familiar spike of pleasure take hold low in his own belly, red hot, toes curling up. His arms came up to twine around the other's neck, before he broke the kiss to moan long and loud.

Cum shot up from Onodera's cock, staining his chest as he convulsed. Takano let go seconds after, grunting as his own semen join the younger man's.

Panting, Takano fell onto his back, surprised when he felt Onodera roll over and place his head on his shoulder. Smiling softly, he brought an arm around Onodera's shoulders, placed a kiss on the top of his soft, sandy-hair, and let out a sigh.

Minutes later, he felt the other man squirm around in his embrace, and let go reluctantly. Opening his eyes as the warm body jumped up from the mattress, he smirked when he realized Ritsu was just making his way to the bathroom.

Jumping off the mattress as well, he reckoned they had enough time for another round, or two, before they had to head to the office.

At the outraged cry that sprang from Onodera's lips, Takano smiled softly and hoped he would admit he loved him, soon.

_**Days Until Onodera Ritsu Falls Completely In Love: 90.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read the newest chapter as soon as September had translated and cleaned it, and it was superb D; I was all aflutter. I ended up writing this the day after, which started up my writing again (yay for BL!). The bunny had to be written. I didn't expect it to be as graphic as it was, and I'm sorry if something seemed awkward (the scene playing in my head was exactly this). In any case, thanks for reading :D


End file.
